


Dream softly through the night

by Kael_Vercorian



Series: Through the Multiverse [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: Hashirama has always tried to keep his desire for Tobirama under control, but years of pent up desire wear away at his resolve. With how much his brother trusts him, it's easy to slip something into his tea, keeping him deeply asleep when Hashirama sneaks into his room to relieve his lust.Tobirama is understandably suspicious when he wakes up sore the next morning and investigates. He should be furious when he realizes what happened. Anyone else would be in his place, but he's loved Hashirama for years. It's not how he would have preferred their relationship to start, but knowing Hashirama is taking him in his sleep is somehow strangely arousing...(Somewhat inspired by chapter 31 of Writingfish (idraax)'s story Tobirama aus: Problematic snippet collection.)





	1. Pent Up Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobirama aus: Problematic snippet collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650527) by [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish). 



> This story is divided up into 3 chapters. Hashirama taking Tobirama into his sleep, The Morning After, and Tobirama catching Hashirama in the act.
> 
> The first chapter is technically rape, as Hashirama doesn't get consent from Tobirama before drugging him and having sex with him. But Tobirama ends up being okay with it, so it's kind of...retroactive consent? That's probably not a thing in real life, but it is in this story.
> 
> I wrote 'Dream softly through the night' after reading chapter 31 of Writingfish's story. Somnophilia has never been a kink that interested me, but something about how they wrote it intrigued me. Thus, this story was born. Enjoy!

Hashirama slowly opens Tobirama’s bedroom door, careful not to make any noise. The figure on the bed doesn’t move, his chakra still and calm. Cautiously, he enters the room, looking for any sign of movement. His brother hadn’t seemed suspicious when he gave him his evening tea. Had the sleeping drug gone unnoticed?

Biting his lip guiltily, he reaches out, pulling the blanket down to Tobirama’s waist, revealing his brother’s bare chest. He lays his hand flat on Tobi’s stomach, taking a moment to watch his reaction. From the few times he’s been the one to wake Tobirama in the morning, he knows his brother won’t react to sensing his chakra in the room but will wake up if touched.

No reaction.

Hashirama sighs in relief, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. He double checks the curtains and lights a candle, the soft glow giving his brother an ethereal quality. His pulse quickens as he takes in his brother’s form, eyeing Tobirama’s bare chest with hunger. It’s not his ideal fantasy, taking his brother while he’s sleeping, but the desire is driving him mad. Years of longing and pent-up lust have led to this. One night where he can satisfy his urges, hoping it’ll be enough to last the rest of his life.

He starts by dragging his hand down Tobirama’s stomach, feeling the rise and fall as he breathes. It’s a peaceful sight, causing a warm glow in his chest to see Tobirama so relaxed. He wishes he could wake up to this sight every day, with Tobirama snuggled in his arms.

His fingers drift higher, callouses dragging across smooth skin. He circles around Tobirama’s nipples, pausing as Tobirama lets out a quiet sigh. Sensitive, hmm? He wonders what he can do to get Tobirama to moan.

Hashirama starts off gentle, smiling as Tobirama subtly squirms as he rubs his nipples. He pinches the soft buds between his thumb and forefinger, feeling them harden as he tightens his grip. His breath catches as Tobirama whimpers, a slow heat curling through his stomach.

Pinching his nipples a second time, Hashirama watches the way his brother’s lips part on a moan. His gaze lingers, transfixed by the mouth he’s imagined kissing a thousand times before. Heart pounding, he braces a hand on the bed, slowly leaning down. He stops with a hair’s breadth between their lips, letting their breaths mingle. His hand shakes as he closes the distance, moaning as he gets his first taste of Tobirama’s lips.

There’s an almost guilty thrill from kissing Tobirama’s slack mouth, knowing he’s taking something not meant for him. Another part of him prefers to imagine that Tobirama is simply letting him take the lead, submitting for their mutual pleasure.

He licks Tobirama’s bottom lip, then dips his tongue inside, taking his time exploring every inch of his mouth. Even without participation, it stills feel good, moving their lips together. If he were a better man, he would stop here, let himself be satisfied with just this. But he’s starting to realize he doesn’t care about ‘good’ or ‘bad’ when it comes to this. He needs Tobirama, and he’ll take him however he can, drugged so that he doesn’t traumatize him with his desire.

Hashirama climbs onto the bed, straddling Tobirama’s lap. The blanket is still covering his lower half, but he can feel him through the thin cloth. Tobirama isn’t hard yet, but hopefully that will soon change.

He starts at the neck, licking a stripe across the column of his throat. Nips at his collarbone, wishing he could leave a mark. He digs his teeth in as far as he thinks is safe, hearing Tobirama let out a soft whimper. A good sound? He does it again and Tobirama squirms, hips giving an aborted jerk. Definitely good.

Hashirama looks for the places that make Tobirama moan, sucking gently on the skin. Then he shifts back, trailing kisses down to his chest. He swipes his tongue across a pert nipple, making Tobirama arch against him. Sucking it into his mouth earns him a sweet whimper, suckling at it until there’s an edge of discomfort to his moans.

Tobirama will probably be sore in the morning, Hashirama realizes, the blankets scraping uncomfortably against his chest. That thought probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, but he likes the idea of his touch lingering. It’s as much evidence of his presence that he can leave without being caught.

He turns his attention to the other nipple, sucking and pinching until Tobirama is trembling beneath him. Then he kisses his way down lower, licking his perfect abs, tossing the blanket aside when it gets in the way.

An unrestrained moan escapes him, realizing that his brother is completely bare and already half-hard. Precum glistens at the tip, and he can’t resist bending down to lick it away. He grins as Tobirama makes a high, breathy noise, hips twitching as his tongue circles around the head of his cock.

He breathes in Tobirama’s scent as he lays open-mouthed kisses down his shaft, tongue flicking out to taste his skin. It’s a shame he can’t have Tobirama awake for this, wondering how much stronger his reactions would be. Though with how shy his brother is, he might try to stifle his noises at first. It would be fun to tease him until he couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

Hashirama smiles at the fantasy, tilting his head up to see Tobirama’s flushed face. He watches his reaction as he slowly sucks his cock into his mouth, one of his hands cupping his brother’s balls, thumb rubbing against the delicate skin.

Tobirama lets out a pleasured cry, hips bucking as Hashirama takes him down to the root. Hashirama hums around his cock, pressing his tongue against the shaft as he lifts his head. He laps up the new precum, suckling on the tip as his free hand drifts down.

His fingertips skim over his perineum, then venture between his cheeks, circling around his hole. He can feel Tobirama twitch, just barely pressing into his fingers.

Hashirama sits up, pausing as Tobirama scrunches his nose cutely, making a vaguely disgruntled noise. Ah, don’t worry, otouto. Aniki isn’t done playing yet. He just needs to get the oil and condom from his pocket.

He takes a moment to get undressed, letting his clothes fall into a pile on the floor. Then climbs back onto the bed, spreading Tobirama’s legs to sit between them. Green chakra coats his hand, pressing his fingers against Tobirama’s hole. His brother makes a soft, startled noise as the chakra enters him, making sure he’s clean inside.

The oil feels slightly cool against his skin, so he lets it warm before starting to prepare Tobirama. He starts with one finger, uncertain how much experience Tobirama has with this. He suspects that Tobirama is a virgin but doesn’t know whether he’s ever pleasured himself like this. Either way, he doesn’t want to be too rough with him.

There’s not much resistance as he slides another finger in, slowly stretching them apart. He watches Tobirama’s face carefully, but his expression stays relaxed and pleased. Is he dreaming about this, being touched and loved? Who would his subconscious choose for his dream lover’s appearance?

A pout tugs at his lips, displeased at the idea of Tobirama imagining someone else. _He_ loves Tobirama the most and would be the best lover! If Tobirama gave him a chance, he’d never give his brother a reason to doubt his love.

“I would treat you really well,” says Hashirama, breaking the silence. It almost feels dangerous to say anything, but if touching Tobirama didn’t wake him up, his voice wouldn’t either. “I’d make you really happy, Tobi. I love you.”

He bends down to kiss his slack mouth, whispering against his skin, “I love you. I really, really love you. My Tobi.”

Hashirama jerks back as Tobirama smiles against his mouth, staring down at him in awe. Had Tobirama heard him in his sleep? And then smiled for him!

“You like hearing my voice, don’t you, Tobi? Your aniki is going to take good care of you.”

He moves his fingers around, looking for his sweet spot. When he finds it, Tobirama gives a beautiful moan, breathless and needy as he softly pants for air.

“That’s it. Just relax for me, sweet boy. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Hashirama adds a third finger, taking his time stretching Tobirama. His cock lays heavy between his legs, aching to be surrounded by Tobirama’s warmth, but he refuses to rush. He’s not going to make Tobirama’s first time painful, even if he won’t remember it. All he wants to do is give Tobirama pleasure.

It’s not until Tobirama is whimpering with every breath, hips twitching like he’s going to cum any second, that he pulls his fingers out. His brother gives a drawn-out whine, hole clenching around air. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

Hashirama fumbles with the condom, trying to get it on quickly while Tobirama squirms, subconsciously seeking out more pleasure. He loosely hooks Tobirama’s legs around his waist, lining his cock up with his entrance. After making sure there’s enough oil, he slowly pushes in, moaning deep in the back of his throat as Tobirama clenches around him.

He struggles to keep his pace slow, his self-control not helped by the way Tobirama whimpers with pleasure underneath him. His brother squirms, muscles clenching around him every time he pulls out, like he’s trying to keep them connected as long as possible. It’s not long before he loses control, hips snapping forward with a force that has Tobirama crying out.

It doesn’t sound like pain, so he keeps going, fire licking down his spine with every stuttered cry. He’s not going to last much longer, not with Tobirama gripping him so perfectly. He gets a hand between them, stroking Tobirama’s cock, and his brother comes with an unrestrained shout, his inner walls clamping down like he’s trying to milk him dry.

Hashirama whimpers as the fire consumes him, every cell in his body singing with pleasure, fantasizing as he finds release that he’s marking his brother with his cum. He draws in ragged breaths as he comes down from the high, biting his lip as he pulls out and sees the condom. It’s difficult not to be disappointed that he can’t cum inside Tobirama for real, some instinctual side of himself feeling that it would make Tobirama _his._

But that’s never going to happen, is it? He needs to accept that Tobirama has never looked at him that way, and this will just have to be enough. With a heavy heart, he gets a washcloth from the bathroom and cleans them both up. He gets dressed and makes sure there’s no evidence left behind as he leaves.


	2. The Morning After

Tobirama gives a slight hum as he wakes, stretching out his arms with a contented sigh. He had the _best_ dream last night. Hashirama making love to him, returning his feelings. If only…

He pauses as the blanket slips down his chest, furrowing his brows at how _sore_ his nipples felt. Had he touched himself in his sleep? Pulled on them like dream Hashirama did?

Except, there’s an ache inside him that he notices as soon as he sits up. What happened last night? The growing suspicion in the back of his mind can’t possibly be real. He would have noticed if someone came into his room. And drugging him—how would they have gotten to his food?

The only one who has access is….Hashirama.

His heart thumps. Hashirama wouldn’t…….would he?

And why does the thought not alarm him? Even if he likes Hashirama, he shouldn’t be okay with him taking advantage of him in his sleep, right?

Tobirama frowns thoughtfully, gathering up a change of clothes before entering the bathroom. He steps into the shower, doing a quick visual inspection of himself. There are no bite marks or scratches. He can’t feel any semen or lube inside him, but that could be solved with a condom, and oil would have absorbed into his skin by now.

There’s no physical evidence except what he can feel. It’s a bit unsettling. What if he was wrong and it’s _not_ Hashirama? But how could an enemy sneak past both of them? None of it makes any sense.

Is Hashirama even interested in him like that? He hadn’t thought so, or he would have confessed by now. What is he supposed to do now? Should he confront Hashirama?

Ugh. No. How embarrassing would that be if Hashirama wasn’t the culprit?

No, he’ll wait and observe, see if Hashirama acts any different today.

With that decided, Tobirama starts his shower, getting clean quickly before dressing. He grimaces as the shirt slides over his nipples, rubbing uncomfortably against the skin. Had Hashirama done that on purpose? Played with them until they were sore?

It wasn’t very subtle. Had he wanted to leave some trace of his presence behind? It doesn’t make any sense. If he wanted to get caught, he could have just—not used a condom, or something.

Tobirama wanders into the kitchen, still lost in thought. He almost jumps as Hashirama greets him with a cheerful ‘Good morning!’

“Anija. I see we slept in today.”

Hashirama grins, a touch sheepish. “Yeah. We don’t have any meetings today, so when I noticed you were still asleep, I decided not to wake you and went back to bed for a few hours. Breakfast will be done soon if you want to take a seat?”

“Sure.”

Tobirama gingerly sits down at the kitchen table, not quite able to suppress a wince. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Hashirama’s expression briefly flicker from guilt to concern. Interesting.

They talk normally during breakfast, nothing out of the ordinary, except for Hashirama’s subtle glances. It could just be normal concern as Tobirama finds it difficult to sit still, but Hashirama is usually so quick to offer healing when he thinks Tobirama is injured. What’s holding him back this time?

It’s not until they’re washing the dishes that Hashirama gets up the courage ask. “Are you okay, Tobi? You looked a bit uncomfortable during breakfast.”

He hesitates, then decides on a white lie. “Yes, I’m fine. A bit sore. Perhaps I strained a muscle during training.”

“Ah, that’s not good! How about a massage? That ought to make you feel better.”

Tobirama bites his lip. He has a hard time saying no to one of Hashirama’s massages, to such an extent that Hashirama had even purchased a real massage table. And yet, wouldn’t the situation feel awkward with his suspicions?

“Tobi?”

His brother’s worried tone decides him.

“Yes, thank you. A massage would help.”

Hashirama lights up, giving him a beaming smile. “Great! I’ll get the table set up.”

Hoping he’s not making a mistake, Tobirama follows him to the living room. He waits until Hashirama has gone to the get the oil to undress, lying face down on the table with a towel over his hips. The light sound of footsteps announces his brother’s arrival, a sound made deliberately to avoid startling him. Hashirama knows he’s more on edge in such a vulnerable state. Frankly, Hashirama is the only he trusts to be this vulnerable with in the first place.

“I’m going to start now,” says Hashirama, lightly touching his back.

Tobirama nods against the table, hearing the click of a bottle opening. Warm oil is lightly drizzled across his back, and then Hashirama’s hands are on his skin, strong but gentle as they knead into his muscles.

He lets out a soft sigh, immediately relaxing against the table. It’s not something he’ll ever admit, but one of Hashirama’s massages is the highlight of his day. He can’t get enough of this, Hashirama’s touch against his bare skin, all his focus on helping Tobirama unwind.

The only downside is how quickly his body responds. Especially with his suspicions of last night, he can feel himself getting hard faster than normal. He forces himself not to squirm, tensing then relaxing his muscles. His brother’s touch becomes an unintentional tease, smoothing over every inch of his back before bypassing the towel to begin rubbing his legs.

He twitches as Hashirama massages the back of his thighs, biting back a moan. It’s a sensitive place, pleasure sparking along his spine as Hashirama gives that area extra attention. Without thinking, his legs spread. The hands on him pause, before dipping down, more of a caress as they go over his inner thighs.

“Mph.” Tobirama jerks in surprise, an involuntary noise escaping him as Hashirama’s touch goes higher, over the curve of his ass.

“Ah, is it sore here, Tobi? You seemed to have trouble sitting down earlier.”

“I—yes. It’s…a bit sore,” says Tobirama, slowly, trying to figure out if he should dissuade Hashirama from massaging there.

“Well, we can’t have that. You’ll let big brother help you, won’t you, Tobi?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama’s breath hitches, the tips of his ears getting hot. What was with that purr in Hashirama’s voice? Surely that couldn’t be on purpose?

“Don’t you want big brother to take the pain away, Tobi?” asks Hashirama, that same seductive tone in his voice.

“Mm.” Tobirama can’t answer, giving an affirmative hum as he hides his face against the table.

He bites his lip as Hashirama’s thumbs dig into the muscles of his ass. In some ways, it feels _very_ good, but it also presses against his hole, making the ache worse. The slight pain doesn’t do anything to lessen his arousal. If anything, it makes it stronger, his cock throbbing where it’s pressed against the table.

“Oh, you’re really tense. Just relax and let aniki take care of you,” says Hashirama, relaxing his touch into a gentle glide. “Hmm. It’s getting a bit dry. I’ll add more oil.”

Tobirama shudders as Hashirama pours the oil directly on him, feeling it pool between the cracks of his ass, dripping over his hole. It feels undeniably sexual, like at any moment, Hashirama will push his fingers inside him and stretch him open. He wants nothing more, in that moment, than for Hashirama to climb onto the table and fuck him. It’s a desire he feels in every cell of his body, making his skin feel like it’s on fire where Hashirama touches him.

“Whoops, looks like I poured a bit too much,” says Hashirama, giving a cheerful laugh. “We don’t want any of that going to waste.”

Tobirama’s toes curl in pleasure, quickly biting down on his wrist to stifle a moan as Hashirama’s fingers go _between_ his cheeks, collecting the excess oil. And was that his imagination or did Hashirama briefly press against his hole? If this kept up, he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from grinding against the table.

“Maybe, we should—should stop now,” says Tobirama, gritting his teeth against a whimper.

“Eh? But there’s still a lot of oil left. If we stop now, it’ll soak into your clothes.”

Hashirama keeps moving his hands as he talks, almost absent-minded, like he’s forgotten his hands are on Tobirama’s ass, his thumbs still between his cheeks. And at one point, his hands pull in opposite directions, and he actually _spreads him open._

“Nng!”

“Hmm?” Hashirama makes a curious sound, looking down at where his hands are still holding Tobirama open. “Oh! Whoops.”

Hashirama laughs carefree, patting Tobirama on the ass. “Guess that felt a bit weird, huh? You’re all tense again! Don’t worry, though. Big brother is here to help.”

Tobirama trembles as Hashirama keeps going, massaging his upper legs and ass while humming a cheery tune. He endures it for another few minutes before insisting they stop, giving an excuse of needing to get work done in the lab. Hashirama pouts but finally relents, moving to the other room so he can get dressed.

He hastily dons his clothes, then teleports straight to his lab, not giving Hashirama any more chances to tease him. His legs nearly buckle when he lands, grabbing onto the counter for support. He takes a moment to just breathe before he moves to lock the doors, activating the privacy seals as he goes.

There’s no one nearby on his senses, little chance of someone unexpectedly showing up to knock at his door. It’s not an ideal place for this, but the short trip through the lab hasn’t lessened his erection in the slightest.

He slides his pants down, grimacing as he feels the fabric unstick from his skin. Hashirama certainly had been generous with the oil. There was enough that it had trickled down to his balls and part of his shaft. It was a maddening sensation, just firm enough that he could feel it but so light that it didn’t give any real stimulation.

Reaching behind him, he slides a finger down his slick hole, a soft moan escaping him as he imagines it’s Hashirama touching him. There’s little resistance as he pushes a finger inside, giving credence to his theory that he was fucked last night. This is how he’d expect to feel the day after he used one of his toys on himself.

He’s a bit annoyed that he apparently missed his first time, but a larger, stupider, part of his brain finds it hot that Hashirama took what he wanted from him. It’s not a somnophilia kink, exactly, but….more like the feeling of being dominated? He hadn’t realized that was something he was into, but now he can’t get it out his head.

Tobirama stretches himself open with his fingers, imagining it’s Hashirama doing it. He’d bend him over the table, keeping a hand on his lower back. Tobirama moves with the fantasy, resting his head on the table as he keeps his fingers moving. Perhaps Hashirama would order him to spread his cheeks apart so that he could watch as he slid his cock inside.

He bites his lip, using his free hand to grab his ass and hold himself open. His face heats up, embarrassed at the thought of Hashirama seeing him like this, even as it makes his cock leak precum. He whimpers in the back of his throat as his fingers find his prostate, rubbing insistently against his sweet spot the way he imagines Hashirama would do, delighting in the way he squirms as he’s teased.

Tobirama finds himself grinding against the table, desperate for any touch against his cock. If Hashirama were here, would he allow it? Or would he hold his hips up, letting his only pleasure be the fingers buried deep inside him? He shivers at the thought, of Hashirama demanding that he only cum from the sensation of being fucked on his big brother’s cock.

He slips a third finger inside, then a fourth in quick succession, spreading them apart to try and recreate that full feeling. The pleasure builds as he tugs at the rim of his hole, trying to imitate the feeling of having a cock push inside him.

It’s frustrating that his fingers can’t reach deeper, wanting that full feeling that he’s only ever experienced with a toy. He never could talk himself into trying sex with someone else. The thought of anyone but Hashirama touching him that way was distasteful.

His hips squirm, rubbing his cock against the table while he fucks himself with his fingers. Heat coils tightly in his stomach, small whimpers falling from his lips. He’s so close…!

Pleasure crashes over him like a tidal wave, leaving him shuddering against the table, sucking in desperate breaths to cool his overheated body. For a few minutes, he can’t move, lying boneless with his fingers still tucked inside him.

His legs feel like jelly at he tries to stand, grimacing at the empty feeling as he pulls his fingers free. He wonders if it’ll feel intimate or awkward if he asks his future partner to stay inside him after sex. Right now, all he feels is sticky and lonely.

Tobirama washes up in the bathroom sink, then dons his clothes. He needs to figure out what to do about Hashirama. Does he confront him or wait for more evidence? At least, by now, he’s pretty sure that Hashirama _is_ interested in him sexually. There’s no way that massage was as innocent as Hashirama pretended.

Perhaps he’ll take a wait and see attitude. Hashirama might decide to make a move himself. That could even be what that massage was all about, trying to test his reaction. If he doesn’t confess after a few weeks, then Tobirama will.

* * *

Hashirama’s heart pounds as he senses Tobirama teleport away. His brother hadn’t seemed angry, but he could have just been too uncomfortable to yell at him right then. That was definitely too forward, wasn’t it?

He had tried to keep things innocent at first, but his mind kept drifting back to last night. It had made his cock ache to see his little brother naked on the table, so pliant to his touch. And the way Tobirama had squirmed when he touched his ass….He just couldn’t resist from trying to see what other reactions he could get.

It had been spur of the moment to pour the oil like that, but then he saw Tobirama’s face flushing red. Had Tobirama gotten aroused from the way he touched him? Is that why he left so suddenly? Was Tobirama embarrassed by his body’s reaction….or disgusted that he got aroused by his brother?

Should he apologize or pretend nothing happened? If he acts casual, perhaps Tobirama will dismiss it as some weird accident. That might be difficult to do, though. He was a fool to think having Tobirama just once would sate his need. Already, he longs to join his body with Tobirama again, but he can’t act again too quickly or else Tobirama will get suspicious.

Perhaps if he waits a week…?

He feels a twinge of guilt just thinking it, but he wants to make love to Tobirama again. Of course, that might not happen if Tobirama realizes what happened and murders him.

Or maybe, he could get Tobirama to love him the same way? With the way his brother reacted to the massage, he doesn’t think it will take much to get Tobirama to start seeing him in a sexual light. Then he could have Tobirama for real, instead of sneaking touches in the dead of night.

He just needs to start off subtle, begin to introduce a few ambiguously innocent touches, things that could be accidental. His hand going too low during a hug. Sitting closer than normal on the couch. He would gauge Tobirama’s reaction and move at a pace he seemed comfortable with. They’d be together in no time.


	3. Caught Red Handed

Tobirama spends the next week trying to decipher Hashirama’s mixed signals. At times, he acts like he always does, a protective older brother, his hugs innocent and hands not straying. Then there will be moments where he sits beside him on the couch, resting a hand on his thigh as they speak, just a bit too high to be platonic. Or moments during their hugs where his hand will dip down to his lower back, almost touching his ass.

He forces himself not to react, letting the touches happen. Hashirama can’t seem to make up his mind, fluctuating between shy and shockingly bold. Perhaps it would speed things along for him to confront Hashirama, to confess his feelings, but he finds himself enjoying the attention, this slow seduction.

Slow during the day, that is.

Exactly a week after he first woke up sore, it happens again. And the week after that.

The third time it happens, it occurs to him to run a blood test. He finds traces of a sleeping drug in his system. It’s somewhat powerful, but not addictive at this weekly rate. More importantly, it’ll take a long time for his body to develop a resistance to it this way.

Unless he helps it along.

He’s not sure if it’s the best way to handle this, but he would really like to be awake during one of Hashirama’s sessions with him. The glimpses he gets through dreams aren’t nearly enough.

It’s going to take him a while to create a counter to the drug, so in the meantime, he decides to do a little teasing of his own. He goes shopping that night, and the next morning, Hashirama nearly drops his spatula as he catches sight of Tobirama’s new sleep yukata. It’s a nearly sheer white, hanging low on his shoulders and tied loosely so that it shows off parts of his chest. He’s also not wearing any pants, the yukata coming down to his mid-thigh.

Tobirama gives him a fake-concerned look as Hashirama stares. “Something wrong, aniki?”

Hashirama startles, flushing. “Uh, no. Nope! Everything’s fine.”

His brother gives an awkward laugh, turning back to the stovetop to finish breakfast. Tobirama hides a smirk and sets the table. During the meal, he slowly stretches his foot out, seemingly absent-minded as he lets their legs touch. Hashirama twitches, but Tobirama pretends not to notice, continuing the conversation like nothing’s happening.

He doesn’t do any more teasing that day, not wanting to be obvious, but starts thinking of other things he can do. Wearing that sheer yukata every night and early morning becomes his new normal, only changing into his work clothes before leaving the house. Then, in a flash of inspiration, he changes when he gets home. Not into his sleep yukata, as that would be too suspicious, but into a thin cotton yukata of the same length, with only a pair of shorts underneath. He claims the summer weather as an excuse, though he’s not sure if Hashirama entirely believes him.

It puts an interesting spin on their evening chats, sitting close together on the couch. Now, when Hashirama puts on a hand on his thigh, he’s touching bare skin, a fact that seems to fluster him as much as it does Tobirama.

On their next day off, he invites Hashirama to walk around the market with him. It unfortunately means covering up, but then he gets to steer them past one of the dessert stalls, and seemingly on a whim, buys them each an ice cream cone.

Hashirama, with his sweet tooth the size of Konoha, immediately sets to devouring his. Tobirama takes his time, slowly licking the ice cream away. It takes a few moments, but Hashirama eventually notices what he’s doing, pausing mid-bite to watch Tobirama’s tongue.

He carefully doesn’t smirk, acting oblivious to Hashirama’s attention. The ice cream is sickeningly sweet against his tongue, but it’s worth it to see the naked desire in Hashirama’s eyes.

“Your ice cream’s starting to melt,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama blinks, snapping out his daze. “Oh! Whoops.”

Now, it’s Tobirama’s turn to stare as Hashirama licks his fingers, lapping up the white cream. He averts his gaze, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. No wonder Hashirama had seemed so affected if that’s what he looked like when licking the ice cream!

All he could think about now was where else Hashirama could put his tongue. And he gets proof Hashirama was thinking the same way the next time he’s drugged for one of their sessions. Instead of waking up sore, he wakes to the taste of semen on his lips.

It’s probably not something he should feel smug about, but it’s proof that his teasing is having an effect. He keeps up his subtle seduction as he prepares the antidote to the sleeping drug, having it ready just in time for when Hashirama next laces his evening tea.

He uses a false-sleep jutsu that he’s been working on for the past year. It was initially meant to be used for stealth missions, where you wanted approaching enemies to think you were still asleep so that you could use a surprise attack.

The jutsu will make it so that when he wakes up at Hashirama’s first touch, his chakra will still have that slow, peaceful undertone. It will also force him to keep his eyes closed, and his movements will be sluggish. He’ll be able to end the jutsu at any time, making it perfectly safe.

He feels a sense of excitement as he goes to bed that night, along with a bit of nerves. Technicalities aside, this will be his first time. He takes a few minutes deciding how he should arrange himself, draping the sheets low on his hips. Since he doesn’t always wear his sleep yukata to bed, he decides to leave it off tonight. The less Hashirama has to move him around, the less chance for the discovery there’ll be.

Tobirama feels a hand touch his cheek in the dead of night and instinctively tries to swat it away, mind fogged with sleep. But his jutsu holds strong, only allowing his arm to barely twitch on the bed. His breathing remains steady, showing none of his startlement.

“Hey, Tobi. Still asleep?” asks Hashirama, waiting less than a minute before continuing. “Not wearing your yukata today, I see. I could hardly believe it when I saw you wearing that for the first time. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been trying to tease me for the past few weeks. Naughty boy. I’d punish you, but it wouldn’t do much good with you asleep, would it?”

Tobirama doesn’t allow himself to react, though if he had an ounce less self-control, he knows he’d be blushing. The thought of being spanked had never turned him on before, but now it’s all he can think about, images running through his head. Of Hashirama bending him over his lap, his hands tied behind his back so he can’t struggle. A warm hand on his ass, gently caressing his skin before coming down in a sharp sting.

“Let’s get this blanket off you,” says Hashirama, pulling the sheets down. “Sleeping in the nude again, Tobi? It has been rather hot the past few days. I don’t like how uncomfortable the heat makes you, but it’s still really sexy to see your shirt sticking to you. And the other day, when you poured water on yourself after a spar? I nearly tripped over my own feet!”

His lips curl into a slight smile before he can think to suppress it, but Hashirama doesn’t seem to notice, still rambling on as he sits next to him on the bed. He wasn’t expecting this, for Hashirama to act so casual and almost…sweet, for lack of a better word. His fantasies had Hashirama either silent or speaking filthy words. This rambling was much more characteristic of his brother.

“Oh! You’re smiling for me again,” says Hashirama, sounding delighted. “My sweet boy. You can recognize your aniki’s voice even in your sleep, can’t you?”

Tobirama doesn’t have time to be shocked by the implications of that before Hashirama is kissing him, tongue gently prying his lips open. It’s not his first kiss, even discounting whatever Hashirama has been getting up to with him, but it is the first one that’s meant this much. He’s sure his heart would be pounding if the jutsu wasn’t forcing his body to stay calm.

At one point, he makes a small moan and freezes, afraid of being caught already. But all Hashirama does is give a pleased hum and keeps kissing him. Does that mean he’s normally vocal during these sessions? The drug doesn’t keep him from responding?

Hashirama kisses down his neck next, expertly finding the spots that make his breath hitch. It’s clear that he knows exactly where Tobirama is most sensitive, taking full advantage to get him to moan again.

He didn’t even know it could feel this good to have lips against his neck, shivering when Hashirama licks him. And the pleasure gets worse, or better, as Hashirama trails down to his chest, a tongue teasingly flicking across his nipple. Something he refuses to call a _whimper_ comes out of his mouth as Hashirama does it again, sucking the rapidly hardening bud into his mouth.

“That’s it, sweet boy. Let me hear you,” says Hashirama, hand skimming up Tobirama’s stomach. Then he latches his mouth again, his thumb teasing Tobirama’s other nipple until he’s arching up into his touch.

Tobirama gives him what he wants, groaning low in his throat as his cock slowly hardens. His fingers twitch, a flash of frustrated arousal hitting him as he realizes it’s not his decision where and when he gets touched. He gave that control to Hashirama, who seems intent on drawing things out.

His cock is leaking by the time Hashirama moves on from his chest, nipples sore and aching. He bites his lip when Hashirama licks the tip of his cock, hips twitching as Hashirama leaves open-mouthed kisses down his shaft. His balls receive more thorough attention, little teasing flicks of a tongue that leave them covered in saliva. It makes it feel shockingly cold when Hashirama blows air over them, chuckling quietly when Tobirama instinctively tries to jerk away, holding his hips down.

“Feeling cold, otouto? Let aniki help warm you up.”

Tobirama gives a strangled moan as Hashirama takes his cock into his mouth, soft lips sliding down his shaft while a tongue presses against his glans. His brother moves achingly slowly, not allowing him to buck his hips as he tries to drive Tobirama mad with pleasure.

He’s taken to the edge _twice_ before Hashirama cruelly takes his mouth away, ignoring Tobirama’s pleading moan. His hands move down, caressing his inner thighs before pushing his legs apart. There’s a spark of chakra before a finger touches his hole, warmth filling his insides.

He’s left gasping at the sensation, toes curling helplessly. That cleaning jutsu had never felt so intense when he was using it on himself!

“There we go,” says Hashirama cheerfully. “Thought I could make that even better.”

He did that on purpose?!

“Now the part I’ve been waiting for. I’m going to try something new today, Tobi. I think you’ll really like it.”

That upbeat tone does not in way prepare him for Hashirama to sling his legs over his shoulders, hands spreading his cheeks open so Hashirama can better see his entrance. A hot flush of embarrassment burns through him before all thought is pushed away by the swipe of a tongue. His hips jerk, moaning as Hashirama holds him still and licks him again.

Hashirama moans happily and presses his face closer, tongue steadily lapping at Tobirama’s hole. He can’t stop the way his body squirms, torn between pushing into his touch and pulling away. The pleasure is overwhelming, heat pulsing through him with every flick of his tongue, his cock leaking a steady stream of precum down his shaft.

It’s maddening how close Hashirama pushes him to cumming, without ever letting him find release. Who knew his brother was such a tease? Or that he’d find it this hot?

He whimpers when Hashirama pulls his head back, legs slightly tensing, as if to keep Hashirama there. But his brother doesn’t go anywhere, just leans down to pick something up. He hears a bottle snap open before an oiled finger slides all the way inside him with one smooth movement. His muscles tighten, at first, out of surprise, but then obediently relax for Hashirama’s intrusion.

“That’s it, sweet boy. Just relax for me. Aniki is going to make you feel really good,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama gasps as he starts licking him again, gritting his teeth as he tries not to whimper on every breath. He can feel his control of the jutsu beginning to slip, desperately grasping to hold on. Then Hashirama adds another finger, pushing them far apart as he stretches Tobirama open, his tongue going _inside._ And his control snaps with a broken cry, eyes flying open as his body shakes, so close to cumming that he can taste the pleasure just out of reach.

Hashirama chokes out a shocked noise, abruptly pulling his fingers away, and Tobirama _whines_ , legs tightening around Hashirama’s shoulders to stop him from leaving.

“Don’t stop, _please,”_ pants Tobirama, too far gone to be embarrassed about begging.

The shock and terror in his brother’s eyes slowly fades, shifting into nervous determination. Hashirama visibly swallows, cautiously putting his hands on Tobirama’s legs, sliding down to the back of his thighs when he doesn’t complain.

Tobirama throws his head back as a finger gently rubs at his entrance, gasping out a moan as it pushes inside. He can barely think past the pleasure, brain giving a litany of more, more, _more._

_“Yes,_ please. Fuck me,” begs Tobirama.

Hashirama lets out a strangled moan, shoving another finger inside him, then a third in short order. He’s stretched quickly, having finally worn away his brother’s patience, it seems. Perhaps having Tobirama awake and reactive made his arousal stronger.

He makes a dissatisfied noise when Hashirama reaches for a condom, grabbing his hand.

“Want to feel you,” murmurs Tobirama, cheeks flushing as he meets Hashirama’s shocked, hungry gaze.

Hashirama breathes in shakily, only able to give a nod.

Tobirama swallows back another whine as Hashirama pulls out his fingers, forcing himself to relax as Hashirama grabs his hips and lines up his cock. But there’s no force in the universe that could keep him silent when he feels Hashirama pushing into him for the first time, cock stretching him wide open.

He loses his breath on a cry, hands clenching tightly at the bedsheets. His eyes nearly roll back in his head when Hashirama bottoms out, cock rubbing against a spot that has him seeing stars. He shudders with helpless pleasure as Hashirama starts moving, sinking deeply inside him with every thrust.

Hashirama gives a deep groan as he tightens around him. “Feels so good inside you, otouto,” he pants. “Like you were made for me.”

Tobirama’s eyes flutter as the pleasure coils tighter, but he forces them open so he can reach for Hashirama’s hand. His brother laces their fingers together, pinning his hand to the bed as he gives another hard thrust inside him.

“My otouto. So good for me,” purrs Hashirama. “Going to cum inside you. Make you mine.”

Tobirama can’t do anything but nod, giving Hashirama’s hand a squeeze. He’d probably agree to anything right now, but luckily his brother is saying exactly what they both want.

He’s only able to last a few more thrusts before the pleasure sparks through him like an inferno, mouth opening on a soundless shout. His vision whites out, nearly blacking out as he gets lost in sensation. When he comes to, he can feel Hashirama pulsing inside him, a flash of heat that makes him shiver.

It really shouldn’t be so arousing to realize his brother is coming inside him.

Tobirama sighs as he comes down from his pleasure high, slowly lowering his legs from Hashirama’s shoulders. He makes a slight noise in the back of his throat as Hashirama pulls out, but he doesn’t try to stop him. They can have a conversation later about kinks, and how Tobirama would prefer Hashirama to stay inside him for a few minutes after sex. But he does tug on Hashirama’s arm until he’s lying beside him, not giving him a chance to get nervous and try to run off.

He closes his eyes and relaxes against Hashirama’s chest, humming in contentment as his brother cautiously puts his arms around him. But eventually, Hashirama’s anxious fidgeting has him opening his eyes again, shooting him an annoyed glare.

“Would you just relax?” he complains.

“Aren’t you angry?” Hashirama blurts out, sounding bewildered.

Ah, they were going to have to talk about this, weren’t they?

“I should be furious,” admits Tobirama, ignoring Hashirama’s wince. “If it was anyone else, I’d have fed them their genitals.”

His lips twitch as Hashirama goes pale.

“But with you, it was….arousing. I suspected what happened after that first night; you weren’t exactly discrete with how you didn’t heal me afterwards.”

Hashirama mumbles something, the words too low for him to hear.

“Repeat that?”

Hashirama flushes, averting his eyes. “I said—that I—I wanted you to feel me, after. Even if I couldn’t let you know what happened or leave a mark. I was afraid of you finding out, but I couldn’t make myself completely erase my touch from you.”

“Hmm. That’s almost sweet. But in all seriousness, we are going to need to talk later about boundaries, if we want this to work between us. There are some people who would _not_ have been okay with someone they love taking them in their sleep without consent. You got lucky that I somehow, inexplicably, found this arousing, but it doesn’t mean I’ll just let you do whatever you want without discussion. Understand?”

Hashirama meets his eyes with a solemn gaze. “I understand. I promise to respect your boundaries, whatever they may be. All I want is for you to be happy, but if you can be happy _with_ me, then I’ll agree to whatever you need.”

“Thank you. But don’t forget that you’re allowed to have boundaries as well. I don’t want you acting out of guilt and letting me do things you’re truly uncomfortable with. We don’t yet know how our kinks will align, but every relationship requires communication and compromise. Alright?”

“Okay,” whispers Hashirama, eyes watering like he’s about to cry.

Tobirama is fairly certain they’re happy tears, but watching Hashirama cry is never a pretty sight. Thinking quickly, he grasps the back of Hashirama’s head and pulls him down into a kiss.

Hashirama gives a surprised moan against his lips, then takes control, slipping his tongue into Tobirama’s mouth. It’s the most passionate kiss he’s ever experienced, holding onto Hashirama as he’s left breathless.

“I love you,” gasps Hashirama, between kisses. “Love you so much.”

Tobirama flushes with embarrassed pleasure. He’s heard Hashirama say those three words countless times, but it’s never felt like this.

“I love you too,” says Tobirama, quietly, feeling shy.

Hashirama’s eyes fill with tears again, burying his face against Tobirama’s hair. “So happy!”

Tobirama rolls his eyes where Hashirama can’t see and pats his back. It’s not like he isn’t pleased by his brother’s joy, but he never knows how to react to these over-the-top displays. If he didn’t know Hashirama so well, he’d think it was fake, but Hashirama is actually this emotional. It’s the fake depression to garner sympathy that’s an act.

“Come on, enough of this. We’ve got work in the morning. It’s time to sleep.”

Hashirama sniffles, drying his tears. “Right. It’s okay that I sleep here?”

“I prefer it.”

Hashirama smiles, warm and bright like the sun. They curl up together, shifting around a bit until they find the most comfortable position. Their chakra is like a gentle lullaby to the other’s senses, comforting and familiar as they give a feeling of safety and love. It’s the best night’s sleep either of them has gotten since they were children.


End file.
